


承仗   厚切金枪鱼

by graymoonlight



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graymoonlight/pseuds/graymoonlight





	承仗   厚切金枪鱼

承太郎在棒球队训练了一天回到家，就看到他的小舅舅盘腿坐在地上打游戏。因为是暑假的关系，仗助终于没有穿制服，只是T恤配牛仔裤就来了，夏天就此长在他身上。  
“明明很菜还这么爱玩，”承太郎吐槽道。  
仗助专心致志的看着屏幕，“我这是练习，练习你懂吗，难道你生下来就会打棒球？”  
承太郎从冰箱里拿出可乐喝了一大口，想了想，“我确实不记得自己不会打球时候的事了，”他居高临下，把可乐悬停在仗助的脖子后面，过了一会，一滴冰凉的水落了下去。  
仗助“啊”的大叫了一声，但他竟然真的忍住不松开手柄，也不回头看承太郎，只是鼻音很重的抱怨，“我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！你很幼稚呐。”  
承太郎用大拇指抹开那滴水，在那一小片肌肤上反复摩擦，随后也坐下来，“鸡皮疙瘩？我看看，”他钻研仗助的脖子，目睹本来蜜白的皮肤在自己的目光里慢慢灼出粉色，视线心满意足的再往下移动，穿过T恤的下摆，滑向露出一大半臀线的裤腰，裸的——承太郎笑起来，掌心贴上去，不出意外的感受到仗助的颤抖，“你这样就来了？”

手柄已经形同虚设，但仗助还在抵抗，不为什么，他就是喜欢在外甥面前逞强，这样才能让那么耀眼的人一直看着我，仗助一片痴心妄想。他也没有别的办法，他搞不明白人的身和心是怎么运作的，只是本能的掩饰自己的溃不成军，而实际上就算承太郎说东方仗助你做我的狗吧，他也只会摇着尾巴说好。  
“我听见我妈约你妈出门逛街吃饭，”仗助低声说，他坚持不回头，对话里背德的信息量令他情不自禁的发抖，当然还有承太郎在他身上肆虐的缘故。  
承太郎已经把两只手都从他裤腰里伸了进去，抓着他的臀肉往上提，牛仔布粗粝的直接摩擦他敏感的器官，仗助呻吟出声。  
“还扩张过了，”承太郎无情的点评，手指在湿漉漉的穴口周围按压，“你裤子里面都湿了，牛仔裤很难洗的。”  
仗助腰塌下去，屁股撅起来，方便承太郎的动作，嘴上却不肯认输，“牛仔裤本来就不应该洗，你平时……不看杂志吗……”  
承太郎这下从后面包裹着他了，手从他的裤子里拿出来，整个环住他的腰把他扯到自己的怀里，“那我一会弄点别的东西进去，”他吻了一下仗助的后颈，“你要是漏出来，也不许洗。”

空调被仗助弄到很低温。  
这个胖子，承太郎漫不经心的在仗助身上到处捏，胖子就是怕热，捏过的地方触感都是软的，滑的，像那种懒人沙发，那就是个陷阱，无端端令人舒适，自然就丧失立场。仗助天生就会这个，承太郎咬住他肩膀上一块肉，回想起两人第一次见面。  
无人知晓的私生子登堂入室，不可谓不尴尬的场合，仗助可能是里面最无辜的人，因为连承太郎都说了两句刻薄的话，倒不是向着谁，这是他的习惯。但最后是仗助开口道歉了，弯腰鞠躬，温顺而坚定。  
这就很烦，令人暴躁。空条承太郎一身傲骨，对看不顺眼的事和无聊的事都是一脚踩过去，乔瑟夫出轨这件事就属于既不顺眼又无聊的，他本该手起刀落不顾而去，但东方仗助的存在让他只能小心翼翼的挑选动作角度，避免伤及无辜。  
直到他发现仗助趁他不在家偷偷穿他的衣服，他毫不留情的把自己的衣服和对方的衣服都剥下来扔到地上，然后把性器塞进了仗助嘴里，那张嘴尽会说好听的，试过之后好像也挺好用。  
现在看来是有点好用过头了，承太郎变得懒洋洋的，猫对已经抓住的老鼠从不立即施以极刑，他们喜欢玩一会儿。他又把手塞进仗助裤子里，用力把那两团肉拎出来，“让我放进去，”他低声说。仗助的屁股从裤子里弹出来，但承太郎又不许他完全脱掉，只是就这样把他插在自己的阴茎上。  
破开那个穴口前进的时候仗助扑腾了几下，但完全没有什么用，怎么可能有用，他夹着一屁股润滑液走到这里来就是为了这个，让承太郎操他。因为放假他们大概有将近一周没见面，他渴求得要命，这段隐秘的关系如此朝不保夕，他们必须，或者只是他必须，抓紧时间。

承太郎的器官现在像吃到奶的婴儿那样餍足，他温暖，又安全，几乎不动，只是调整了一下坐着的姿势，仗助惊呼一声，伸手去撑承太郎的大腿，却被他用手接住了，然后把掉在地板上的手柄塞回给他，自己捡起另一个，“我们再来一局。”承太郎的双手环着他，在他胸前会合，真的就这样打开了游戏。  
仗助发呆，“你认真的吗……”  
承太郎颠他一下，又亲亲他肩膀上的星星胎记，“当然，”他打开了双人模式。  
仗助的身体里藏着一根凶器，他受到了威胁，不得不从命，但他当然玩不好。这根阴茎是如此的鲜明，又如此的适合他，只要捅进来，就会压迫他的前列腺，在他的交感神经上放烟花，仿佛越过全部内脏直接在操他的脑子，精液会在他的大脑皮层上流淌，填平那些沟回，把他变成一个只属于空条承太郎的白痴……仗助的手柄又跌落到地上，他不请自来的动腰，自己在承太郎的胯间前后摇起来，发出快乐的喘息。  
承太郎坦然享受，手柄终于被他放到一边，转而握住仗助的腰。他的小舅舅有一把好腰，柔韧玲珑，下面连接的屁股却很丰满。现在这个完美的屁股急于取悦他，浮起来一层薄汗，他用两个手的指腹沿着臀缝往外刮，那种柔腻的触觉让他想起小时候在筑地市场抚摸被切开的新鲜金枪鱼肉，非常诡异的，他所触摸的并非一种物事的表面、而是它的内里。

仗助的、淫荡又温柔的内里，只展现给他一个人的内里。

这个人被血缘和命运带到他身边，你必须接受他，但你不能爱他，有一个声音这样说。  
滚蛋。空条承太郎眼观六路，耳听八方，天之骄子的17岁无所不能，他接受一切并且满不在乎，我喜欢的人就得属于我。  
占有欲在他心底炸开，逼得他立即要有所行动。他双手从仗助的腋下伸出去，反扣住人家的肩，把仗助整个人固定在自己的胯上，然后他跪坐而起，从下往上的操。  
仗助被他顶得失声，性器把前液甩得到处都是，没几下精液也出来了。“管好你的鸡巴，”承太郎命令道，“在我没出来之前你不准再射了。”

仗助真的坚持到承太郎射出来的时候才松开自己的手，精液已经不是射出来的，而是流出来，承太郎拿手伸过去接住，稀稀拉拉的白色浊液糊了一手。  
他把手递到仗助的嘴边，仗助虔诚的舔食，从掌心到指尖，现在性爱的证据只在他的身体里，别人都看不到。承太郎把他扭过来接吻，他的舌尖微苦，这是我给他的，承太郎想。

长久没人操作的游戏早就在电视屏幕上打出“GAME OVER”几个字来，仗助看了一会，转过身来抱着承太郎，紧紧地搂着他的脖子，“我们也会game over的吧？”他为此夜不能寐，恐惧得发抖，问出这个问题都像是要他的命。  
“谁知道呢，”承太郎也抱着他，“玩游戏你还怕这个吗，反正我们永远可以重新开始的。”

END


End file.
